<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fragnant of liquid sunshine by YukinaMika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855983">fragnant of liquid sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika'>YukinaMika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Gotham Academy (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I guess this is something like a friendship fic?, Just Mari and friends?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:43:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette made some new friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fragnant of liquid sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quidditch was a huge thing in Hogwarts, which yes, Marinette had already known from the usual crackling tension between students of different houses when the tournament grew closer and closer. And while she did not think harm of the competitiveness, Slytherins and Gryffindors were worst offenders.</p><p>“It’s just old grudges,” Olive had waved her hands. “Centuries old grudges between the founders. Which is really dumb.”</p><p>“And who are we cheering for this year?” Maps had asked, lying face down on the bed. “Last year, we stuck with Gryffindor since Slytherin did something and slighted the upperclassmen. It was a nasty tournament that year. Hufflepuff trashed the other houses and won the cup.”</p><p>Well, that explained why Harper got all grumpy when Grayson stopped by for commission.</p><p>"Well, I, for one, am going to stick to Slytherin this year, regardless of what you people tell me," was Maps declaration. "One of these days, I am going to turn that frown of his upside down."</p><p>"So Damian is on the team?"</p><p>"He's a beater," Olive said and oh, she didn't know about that. "A vicious gremlin on the field, that one."</p><p>Marinette had never had much interested in sports. She only knew that quidditch had a seeker, three chasers, two beaters and a keeper and they had three types of balls: quaffle, bludger and the snitch. Chasers aimed to throw the quaffle through the hoops of the opposite team while the keeper tried to stop the opponents’ attack. The beaters kept the bludgers – and yeah, no kidding but there were two in a game – away from the others and sometimes used them as distractions. The game ended when the snitch was caught.</p><p>And Wayne? With his chaotic energy, she could imagine him as a beater. And she had no doubt he was vicious in the game seeing as the ‘May you render your enemies to the ground’ once passed his lips and his brother might be one of the enemies in the question.</p><p>“Since you are going to cheer for him anyway,” because really, Maps was stubborn as hell and she would not change her mind even if the apocalypse was looming in the distance. “Want us to come with you?”</p><p>Maps blinked at her like she had never considered this. Which was worrying. But wait, what if she had plans with that detective club of hers?</p><p>“We thought you would go with Drake?” was Olive tentative answer. “Since you know, Brown is Gryffindor’s seeker? And one of his other best friends is also in Gryffindor and is also playing as keeper?”</p><p>“Yeah, like he is totally sticking to the Gryffindors!” Maps nodded earnestly. “And I don’t know if you know this but his brother is also a part of the quidditch team. A beater, I think. And the captain of the Gryffindor team, and please tell me you have heard of Barbara Gordon, is also someone close to his family.”</p><p>Yes, Marinette had heard of Barbara Gordon in her arithmancy class. She was a seventh year and had been said to achieved ten O.W.Ls and taking at least four N.E.W.T level classes. And Tim – it had taken her quite some time to get use to using his first name but she could say that she could now confidently calling him by it without getting red in the face – had been talking about her a lot. Mostly, he heaved praises on her for her efficiency and about what a great tutor she was.</p><p>And that was quite a big number of Gryffindor acquaintances Tim had. Meanwhile Wayne was as friendly as a rock and as prickly as a cactus.</p><p>"And you assumed that I would go with Tim?"</p><p>They had talked about it and it had been a surprisingly short talk which boiled down into a 'you can cheer for whoever you want'. </p><p>"Usually couples stick together," was Olive's respond. "And yeah, I know that's too general but Brown is your friend. We thought you would cheer for her."</p><p>"Yeah and you're also my friends?" Ok about was she missing something here? "Like yes, Steph is my friend but you two are mine too! And Wayne is kinda one too."</p><p>Maps furrowed her brow with a murmured 'Kinda?' while Olive's face went slack. Was it so hard to believe?</p><p>"And you know," she reached for her pillow and cuddled it to her chest. "From what I heard, Steph has many people cheering for her. I guess they can spare little old me."</p><p>Maps' eyes went round before she shot out of the bed and did a little victory dance. "Yes!" She howled at the top of her lungs then froze, stared at her and went. "Really?"</p><p>At the nod, Maps vibrated with excitement and did the victory dance again, this time fist-bumping the air and mouthing 'Yes!' and 'Take that, losers!' while Olive and her traded bemused but fond looks on the sideline.</p><p>They thought she would just abandon them because she had a significant other? Yeah, no.</p><p>Because hey, they might be dating but they had personal lives outside of their romance. No need to sacrifice one for another.</p>
<hr/><p>Maps was the president of the detective club. Which was a surprise seeing as most of the club were her seniors.</p><p>"Well, she was the one who thought to actually made us a group," Olive had shared in a murmur. "She gathered us around and made us a team. If it weren't for her, we would still be a ragtag bunch of misfits."</p><p>Her voice was impossibly fond, like the voice of those who had spent years together, trusting the other with their back. Whatever went down between them had forged a bond between these people, deep enough that they would leave their backs open, confident that someone would have their back.</p><p>Marinette hummed a non-committal hum as she watched Maps tackled her brother - Hufflepuff, third year, lawfully good and also a member of Maps’ club - for a hug.</p><p>There was a familiar face in the crowd who stared at her with a searching gaze then shrugged and leaned back in his seat. The blue in his robes only cemented his identity: Colton Rivera, Ravenclaw, third year.</p><p>They had never talked before. Marinette only knew him as Olive and Maps' friend and he was also in the same house as them. Maps introduced him as their resident scientist.</p><p>The last member of Maps’ club was a third year girl named Pomeline Fritch, who gave Marinette a little wave before turning toward the field. From the rundowns Olive gave her earlier, Pomeline was excellent in charms and her curiosity of the dark arts earned her more enemies than friends.</p><p>They each seemed eccentric in their own way. And given the kind of club that they were in, Marinette could not say that she was surprised to know about their hobbies.</p><p>There were two kids who sat down at the seats Maps had guarded so zealously. Dimly, Marinette remembered seeing Maps with them once or twice. The excited girl had introduced them as Wayne’s other friends.</p><p>“This is going to be one epic match!” was Maps’ excited squeal when the players lined up. The girl seemed to be trembling in her seat and she gave a flurry of waves when she presumably spotted Wayne.</p><p>Let it be said that Maps’ enthusiasm was nothing to scoff at. She rallied and rallied and whenever the scale tipped in Slytherin’s favor, Maps’ voice could easily be heard over the roar of the crowd.</p><p> The moment Wayne caught the snitch, the crowd went wild and Maps? She nearly launched herself out of the stands, and probably would have hurt herself given how high they were had her brother not gotten a hold of her robes.</p><p>From across the field, Marinette caught Tim’s eyes and returned the soft tilt of his head with a grin and a thumb-up. Another win for Marinette!</p>
<hr/><p>Marinette blinked, staring at the group standing in the empty classroom.</p><p>“Are you-,” she started, trailing her eyes over every single face in the room and oh, she knew them. “-having a meeting?”</p><p>The members of the Detective Club stared back at her with round eyes and she could see Rivera hiding something like a box behind him and Maps’ brother looked like he wanted to reach for the map innocently laying in the middle of their semi-circle and winced when Fritch elbowed him.</p><p>Should she get involve? She was certain that this little club was only semi-approved by the professors.</p><p>“Oh, hey,” Maps greeted her so cheerfully, approaching her with a bounce in her steps. “What brings you here?”</p><p>Oh? Did she not know?</p><p>“This is where I take Arinthmancy class?” she raised an eyebrow because there was no way Maps did not know. She pretty much mapped the whole building?</p><p>Fritch made a choking noise, turning lightly to glare at Rivera.</p><p>“Oh,” Maps was still smiling and Olive had already buried her head in her hands. “Don’t you usually use that one classroom in the opposite wing?”</p><p>“Someone spilled some questionable things there,” she said and yeah, that classroom was probably unusable for some time. The smell was horrible. “I just got the notice that we are using this classroom until that place is cleaned up enough for lessons to take place.”</p><p>Maps hummed and poked her head outside. The members of her club were not-so-discreetly cleaning up their things. Quills, parchments, a suspicious box soon disappeared in record time.</p><p>Marinette did not ask where they disappeared to. They lived in a world with magic. Everything was possible.</p><p>“We better go,” Kyle said. “Weren’t you supposed to be at the library studying for the upcoming test, Maps?”</p><p>The girl hummed, stealing another glance down the hallway before turning with a grin. “I heard footsteps,” she said. “They’re coming!”</p><p>“Who?” Rivera yelped, a suspicious budge in his uniform. He must have hidden the box there.</p><p>“My classmates,” Marinette said, watching as Kyle reached for his broom. And honestly, where did he stash it? Why was it with him every time he needed to make an exit?</p><p>“Maps, Olive,” Kyle said, reaching to reign his sister in. “Would you like a ride?”</p><p>Marinette watched as Maps bounced on her heels, shaking her head, eyes alight with mischief while Olive nodded and helped Kyle opened the window.</p><p>“Well, this was fun,” Fritch said, grabbing Maps and tucking her under her arm. “Sadly, we have to go.”</p><p>The girl grabbed Colton and with a decisive nod at Marinette, she left just as Kyle and Olive left by the window. Maps’ shriek of laughter echoed back and Marinette sighed.</p><p>What did she just see?</p><p>Hearing footsteps, she turned only to face with Tim. Just behind him, she could see some of their classmates. Weird, she did not hear his footsteps.</p><p>“Are you ok?” he asked, staring at the opened window. “Did something happen?”</p><p>She thought back about the Detective Club and whatever they were discussing when she stumbled onto them.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she said. “Nothing happened.”</p><p>Yeah, she needed to sit down and maybe some caffeine to process whatever just happened.</p>
<hr/><p>She knew that she was going to be dragged into some things when she came across the Detective Club scheming in an empty classroom. She, however, thought, so naïvely, that she could dodge it.</p><p>Apparently, she could not. Looking back, there was no chance of her escaping seeing as she shared a room with two of them. They were going to have this talk sooner or later.</p><p>“So,” Olive drawled, dropping down on the chair she dragged closer to Marinette's bed. “We need to talk.”</p><p>“About what?” Marinette asked warily.</p><p>She thought they would have waved whatever happened as her being at the wrong place and at a wrong time and having mercy on her. She did not need adventures or dramas, thank you very much. She had had enough of those as Beauxbatons Academy.</p><p>“About what you saw,” Maps said, flopping onto the bed next to her.</p><p>She loved Maps. She was a total delight to have around. Olive, for all of her melancholy and cynical ways, was a great friend. Marinette would gladly bust them out of troubles.</p><p>She, however, had no intention of letting them pulled her into those.</p><p>“I saw nothing,” she said, very pointedly returning to sketching an occamy inspired hat. It would be great to have a collection of magical creatures inspired clothing. It would be a hard yet satisfying challenge.. </p><p>Maps pouted and peered at her sketchbook. She loved Maps but if that girl poked at her sketches while she was drawing again…</p><p>“Come on, Mari,” she whined, leaning onto her like a clingy blanket. “We just want to talk.”</p><p>“I'm not telling on you, if that's what you want to talk about,” she said. “I should but I won't.”</p><p>She would come running were they in trouble but she was not looking for troubles to get into. And besides, snitching would put her in their bad side and well, Marinette did not want to go through that kind of suffocation again.</p><p>“Just as long as you aren't doing anything risky, I won't snitch.”</p><p>Maps and Olive could go on any adventures they wanted, she could not and would never stop them. She found herself quite fond of the bright light in Maps' eyes and the life returning to Olive's usual sad gaze. All she wished was that they would return, unharmed.</p><p>Maps' hand closed around hers, stilling her sketching and she looked up with a glare. She was giving them a way out. Take a hint!</p><p>Only to find Olive looking quite taken back, like she was processing things. Marinette saw that look enough to know that her brain was playing catch up on certain things. Like that time Kyle gave her an enchanted rose shaped pin that changed colors in certain conditions.</p><p>She was about to ask if Olive was ok. Did Marinette overwhelm her? Maps, however, squealed and cut her off before she could act.</p><p>“Oh Mari,” the girl cooed, dabbling at invisible tears with the sleeves of her sweater. “You do care!”</p><p>Maps, please…</p><p>“Of course I care,” she said and Maps vibrated. “You are my friends.”</p><p>Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Or the right thing as Maps flung herself at Marinette, the sketchbook narrowly escaped being squished and risking crinkled pages.</p><p>“I knew it!” Maps crowed in victory, snuggling up to her and Marinette resigned to patting her back as she babbled.</p><p>Olive blinked, one, two, three and it seemed like she finished processing whatever was on her mind. She took one look at the cuddle pile, blinked again before shrugging.</p><p>Then she flopped down on top of Maps.</p><p>Look, Marinette appreciated the display of affections but it was heavy.</p><p>“You are squishing me,” she complained. “I'm going to be squished to death!”</p><p>Olive shrugged. Traitor…</p><p>And Maps… Maps just cackled.</p>
<hr/><p>Look, Marinette did try. She tried oh-so-much to stay away from troubles.</p><p>Troubles, however, seemed so keen on coming to her. Which was totally unfair because she did not know anything until Fritch came, storming into the room she shared with Maps and Olive and just dragged her toward the girl's bathroom.</p><p>“We have a situation,” she growled and Marinette was only fast enough to grab her wand on the way out.</p><p>They arrived to a smoking cauldron and Maps pouring water over it. That looked suspiciously like it was on fire, or was going to be on fire.</p><p>“What, exactly, were you brewing?” she glanced at the cauldron and at the grim smile on Olive's face to Maps' little invisible-stone-kicking.</p><p>She studied the pile of ingredients, probably hastily rescued from the fire as it was stacked carelessly to the side. Three little jars of powder, valerian roots, a half emptied vial of blue liquid, and a small cutting board.</p><p>Hm… That blue vial and valerian roots…</p><p>“Please don't tell me you are brewing the Draught of Peace,” she deadpanned and Maps nodded, confirming her suspicion and Marinette sighed. “That thing is taught in fifth year. How did you know about it? How did you even get your hands on the recipe?”</p><p>“We read,” Olive offered dryly, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>And of course. House of wits and learning. There were always piles of books scattered around their common room. It would not be weird for them to come across the potion in one of those books.</p><p>Ugh…</p><p>“So you wanted to brew it and messed it up?”</p><p>That was the obvious answer. To be honest, that seemed like the only viable answer.</p><p>The Draught of Peace, despite its effect, was a reasonable source of anxiety for students. Too heavy-handed with the ingredients and the drinker might never wake up again. A failed brew might explode and light something on fire, as they had probably found out.</p><p>“It smelt horribly the first time and looked weird the second time. And I don’t think we can drink the result of our third try,” Olive offered. “We nearly caught fire the fourth time.”</p><p>Yeah, that did sound like a failed brew.</p><p>“You have two years until O.W.Ls, Olive,” she groaned because preparations were great and all but wasn’t it too early? “And Maps has three more years until then.”</p><p>“It isn’t that weird to practice before fifth year,” Fritch said, a hand on the hood of her robe. “There are people who are preparing for O.W.Ls when they are in their first year or so.”</p><p>Well, there were and Marinette was not going to argue against that. And well…</p><p>“You know what? I’m going to help you with it.”</p><p>Maps visibly perked up like an eager puppy while Olive pursed her lips in consideration and Fritch narrowed her eyes suspiciously.</p><p>“You will help us?” she growled, invisible hackles raising, bristling not much unlike an agitated cat. “You aren’t telling on us?”</p><p>Marinette nodded, wand at the ready and a <em>‘Scourify’</em> on her tongue, ready to tackle the monstrosity that was a failed brew.  Praise cleaning spells!</p><p>She never like scrubbing cauldrons and had been so happy to know that there were spells for cleaning.</p><p>“The Draught of Peace isn’t something dangerous if probably brewed. It’s honestly one of the tamer things you can get into at this place. Heck, it is safer to let you do whatever you want with it than, let’s say, roaming the Forbidden Forest at night.”</p><p>And really, even with as much of trouble they could potentially get into, no one in their right mind would enter the Forbidden Forest without back up. It was called the Forbidden Forest for a reason, after all.</p><p>Even the Detective Club would not take that risk, would they?</p><p>
  <em>(The potion turned out well and Marinette heaved a sigh of relief. She could only brew it every one out of ten or fifteen times. Thank goodness that she got it right without much fuss this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as she handed the bottled potion to Olive and tucked her want back into her robe, she nearly jumped when a hand dropped onto her shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I guess we’ll be seeing you more in the future,” the girl said, withdrawing the hand as fast as it had rested on her shoulder and pulling the hood of her robe again, floating away to a corner of the bathroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hah? What was that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes!” Maps cheered and did a little victory dance while Olive looked on fondly. “You are an honorary detective now!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, would you look at that…)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Marinette should have thought of this when Maps called her an honorary member of the detective club. She really should…</p><p>Somehow, she found herself venturing into the Forbidden Forest with the rest of the Detective club.</p><p>What was her life even?</p><p>A high pitched cackle sounded from somewhere deeper in the forest and several echoed back. The rustling sound of the wind against leaves brought a sense of dread that made the forest seemed darker.</p><p>“I think it’s coming from there,” Fritch said, pointing her flashlight over where the laughter supposedly came from. There was nothing but trees and trees and the scared scurrying of rodents under the artificial light of her flashlight.</p><p>Maps squinted, regarding the direction Fritch was pointing at with a rare concentration that was mostly reserved for her cartography and solving riddles and puzzles.</p><p>“I don’t think we have mapped that,” Olive murmured, peering over Maps’ shoulder before glancing down at the parchment in her hand. “Yeah, we haven’t.”</p><p>“So,” she started, inching closer to Kyle to not disturb the girls. “You said your friends heard weird sounds when they were passing the Forbidden Forest.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he hummed, glancing around with a critical eye. “Maps overheard and decided to investigate. I’m chaperoning.”</p><p>“He is an excellent brother,” Rivera mumbled around his wand, tinkering with his flashlight that would not turn on. “An A plus example on how to treat your younger siblings.”</p><p>There was a banter on her lips but her ears caught an unusual sound. It was almost like the rattling of feet and leaves being parted.</p><p>“Did you hear that?” she straightened, straining her ears and a frigidity settled on her shoulder at the grim look that reflected back on her companions’ face.</p><p>Rivera ceased his tinkering, sliding the flashlight out of sight, a little sparkle of light came to life on the tip of his wand. Kyle grabbed his broom and held it like one would hold a club while Marinette held her wand at the ready with a <em>‘Stupefy’</em>, flashlight in her other hand. Fritch squinted at her surroundings with suspicion as they drew closer, back-to-back and there was a strange blue colored flame on the tip of Olive’s wand as she dragged Maps closer with a firm hand on the back of her shirt.</p><p>There seemed to be a blockage at the back of her throat and Marinette did not dare to even breath as the sounds drew closer and closer. There was also something resembling angry nails against tree barks.</p><p>And for a moment, there was nothing but the oppressive silence.</p><p>Then it sounded. The eerie cackling that seemed to be resembling words after every passing second.</p><p>“Fuck,” Marinette muttered. The cackling, the song, in the forest… Yeah, she knew what they were.</p><p>The creatures that stepped into the artificial light of Olive’s flashlight were each about the size of a child with a bony body and a long, crooked nose. Their red eyes gleamed in the way that made the hair at her nape stood up.</p><p>“Erklings!” Maps squealed and oh no, the laugh that tumbled out of her lips was as eerie as the high pitched cackling of those elfish creatures.</p><p>“Should we run?” Rivera squeaked, his wand visibly shaking in his grip.</p><p>A chorus of <em>‘yes’</em> rang out.</p><p>
  <em>(No, Marinette did not find it fun running away from erklings. Zero-out-of-ten would not recommend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somehow, they found their way back to Ravenclaw’s Tower, panting and feeling like their legs would fall off but safe and sound, at least.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another day, another mystery solved and Fritch became Pom and Rivera became Colton and Marinette was still a honorary member of the Detective Club.)</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Tim smiled at her so beautifully at breakfast, all prim-and-proper for their first class. A good night sleep did miracles to him.</p><p>“Good morning,” he greeted good-naturedly as she sat down next to him. “Rough night?”</p><p>She grumbled a greeting, half leaning onto him with a quiet groan. Everywhere ached, in short and if only she could sleep in…</p><p>At least Olive and Maps were not any better than her. Both were leaning onto each other, half-asleep as they ate their breakfast.</p><p>“There, there,” Tim cooed, patting her back. “We have History of Magic today. You can sleep then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have <a href="https://bunathebunny.tumblr.com">'a tumblr.' </a> There's not much there yet since it's still pretty new but come talk if you want?</p><p>I don't know what to say about this but I found the part with Quidditch so I just kept writing and it ended up here. Was aiming for Hogsmeade trip but this is fine too.</p><p>I still have not rewritten the that deleted note, oops. And about this AU, I have Hogsmeade trip, something in Tim's POV with a kneazle? I mean, I had the Outlaws taking care of a phoenix (which I might revisit, idk?) so I can definitely get Tim a kneazle. And the Mari's sixth year thing with Triwizard is 50/50? Maybe introducing Duke but I haven't come up with anything for him yet. And maybe something with Maps and Damian? (I prefer writing Tim or Jason but I should expand soon, I guess?)</p><p>Anyway, here's a list (for those who appeared or mentioned in the fic and hopefully in the order of their appearance/being mentioned?):</p><ul>
<li> Marinette - Ravenclaw, 4th year </li>
<li> Olive - Ravenclaw, 3rd year </li>
<li> Maps - Ravenclaw, 2nd year </li>
<li> Damian (mentioned) - Slytherin, 2nd year </li>
<li> Roy (mentioned)- Ravenclaw, 7th year </li>
<li> Dick (mentioned) - Hufflepuff, 7th year </li>
<li> Steph (mentioned) - Gryffindor, 4th year </li>
<li> Jason (mentioned) - Gryffindor, 5th year </li>
<li> Barbara (mentioned) - Gryffindor, 7th year </li>
<li> Conner (mentioned) - Gryffindor, 4th year </li>
<li> Kyle (as in Kyle Mizoguchi and not Kyle Rayner) - Hufflepuff, 3rd year </li>
<li> Pomeline - Slytherin, 3rd year </li>
<li> Colton - Ravenclaw, 3rd year </li>
<li> Tim - Ravenclaw, 4th year </li>
<li> Maya (mentioned) - Hufflepuff, 4th year </li>
<li> Colin (mentioned) - Hufflepuff, 4th year </li>
</ul><p>I feel I'm in a burn-out but honestly, it's been some time since my last burn-out so I'm not so sure. I'm 100% sure it's not writer block because I have a list of things to write. Maybe I'm just picky with my writing? Meep, I'm writing my way through it, I guess. I still haven't filled my monthly quota for May?</p><p>Thanks for reading, leaving a kudo and commenting!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>